The Day the Bennies Closed
by Karsa
Summary: A parody of "American Pie" about last summer..


The Day the Bennies Closed  
------------------------------------------------------------  
All the characters belong to Jon Larson, the people to   
themselves, and American Pie to Don Mclean.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
A long long time ago   
I can still remember how   
That music used to make me smile  
And I knew if I made the cut  
That I might show Brian Love my butt  
Or maybe, be a dancing, singing slut.  
But July made me shake  
In the rush line I did quake  
Who new San Fran was cold?  
I kept my sweatshirts in a death hold  
I can't remember if I cried  
The first time I heard that Angel died  
I kept my programs with gret pride,  
From day the Bennies closed  
  
We started singing Out Tonight and La Vie Bohem,  
The homeless gave us looks,   
'Cause we were acting like them  
My Benny boys gave me a kiss goodbye  
Matt gave a long, dramatic sigh  
And Curtis almost started to cry  
  
Now, did you write the big Rent book?  
And during Contact, do you to look  
Under the sheet, to see Mark?  
Do you believe in La Vie Bohem?  
Is there an us, is there a them?  
And isn't Sala one sexy femme?  
Well, I know that you will miss them still  
You've run up a huge phonebill  
You must call all your friends  
And hope Rent never ends!  
We're all lonley rentheads, on the net  
With no loves, no lives, and no regret  
But the worst hasn't happend yet  
We're in the Benny's debt  
  
We started singing Out Tonight and La Vie Bohem,  
The homeless gave us looks,   
'Cause we were acting like them  
My Benny boys gave me a kiss goodbye  
Matt gave a long, dramatic sigh  
And Curtis almost started to cry  
  
Now for almost a month we've been feelin' week  
And tears grow fat on a rushers cheek  
But that's not how it used to be  
When my boys sang at their first gig  
I told Matt he would soon be big  
He looked right at my boobs and said "You too.."  
Oh, and while dear Matt was looking down  
Joshua and his guitar went to town  
The crowd just loved his sound  
The stood and gave a round  
And while I listened to Adam's CD  
My friends sat in line for me  
And I went to see them at half-past-three  
The day the Bennies closed.  
  
We started singing Out Tonight and La Vie Bohem,  
The homeless gave us looks,   
'Cause we were acting like them  
My Benny boys gave me a kiss goodbye  
Matt gave a long, dramatic sigh  
And Curtis almost started to cry  
  
Hugging my knees in a summer freeze  
I sharded blankets and coffee with those who said please  
Three hours down and ten to go..  
Some people tried to cheat the list  
When I found out I sure got pissed  
And the list-bitch backed me up with her fist  
Now the show's air was sweet perfume  
While Roger played Musetta's tune  
When the cast tried to begin  
Oh, you should have heard the din  
'Cause the actors tried to take the stage  
The applause continued to rage  
Matt was stuck with a war to wage  
The day the Bennies closed  
  
We started singing Out Tonight and La Vie Bohem,  
The homeless gave us looks,   
'Cause we were acting like them  
My Benny boys gave me a kiss goodbye  
Matt gave a long, dramatic sigh  
And Curtis almost started to cry  
  
Oh, and there I was in a special place  
Where no one though I was a headcase  
Just because I like the show  
So come on, we love the Bennys, yeah we do  
But what can we say, now that they're through?  
And you know that I will miss then, too  
Oh, and as I watched Jeremy on the stage  
His hands were clenched in fists of rage  
He tore apart that yell  
His 'Glory' was so swell  
And as the tears started later in the night  
I felt a pang of pure delight  
I knew this cast was just so right  
The day the Bennys closed  
  
They were singing Out Tonight and La Vie Bohem,  
The homeless gave us looks,   
'Cause we were acting like them  
My Benny boys gave me a kiss goodbye  
Matt gave a long, dramatic sigh  
And Curtis almost started to cry  
  
I met a dog who was almost real  
Got my picture taken over a meal  
Of cheese nips, animal crackers, and a coke  
I went over to the stage door  
Where I'd met the Angels years before  
But the man there said the Angels went away  
And in the streets the Rentheads screamed  
About how out of sorts Justin had seemed  
Just the night before  
When we met him at stage door  
And those three chicks that I was cravin';  
Maggie, Dom and dreamy Haven  
They caught Shaun backstage, misbehavin'  
The day the Benny's closed  
  
The cast were singing;  
"Bye, bye, our dear fans for a while  
We've liked you all,   
And the quotes you compile  
Those crazy girls who like Curtis are wild  
And we'll see you all when out CDs come out  
We'll see you when our CD's come out.."  
  
They were singing;  
"Bye-bye, our dear renthead guys  
Soon we'll take over Broadway  
So please don't cry  
For those who followed and kept up with the smiles-  
We'll see you in a few hundred miles"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
This is dedicated to Emily, cause I care about her.  
  
Yeah, I posted this on the RENTboards a while ago, but I like  
it so much, I thought I'd sare it with all of you. Yesh, I did.  
Please, no crying! 


End file.
